Marotos  O Acaso é Inevitável
by Miss Carol Black
Summary: No fim do 6º ano de Hogwarts, tudo está diferente: Lily azara James, Remo faz marotices, Dumbledore organiza uma festa surpresa... De repente, no 7º ano, Lils descobre que está prestes a perder o amor da sua vida!
1. Na Sala do Diretor

- Capítulo 1: Na Sala do Diretor -

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Olá! Meu nome é Lílian Evans, estou no 6º ano de Hogwarts. Tenho 16 anos, sou ruiva e tenho olhos verdes, porém extremamente amendoados, o que muitas vezes dá às pessoas a impressão de que são castanhos (mas não são!!). Sou muito estudiosa e, modéstia à parte, muito inteligente também. Meu apelido mais comum é...

– Lily, finalmente te encontrei!! Onde você se meteu? – disse Lizie, sorrindo e ofegando ao mesmo tempo – Pensei que estaria na biblioteca!

– Desculpe-me, Lizie! Me esqueci completamente que... O dia estava tão lindo que...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, dessa vez passa!! – a Phil vinha logo atrás dela.

– É, a gente ficou horas te esperando, a Madame Pince quase expulsou a gente da biblioteca, achou que queríamos fazer um incêndio de dentro pra fora. – disse. - Se a Phil não tivesse me impedido, eu teria mesmo feito isso! – acrescentou, pensativa.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem são elas, não?? São as minhas melhores amigas em Hogwarts, fazemos tudo juntas desde... Bem, desde o 1º ano, quando nos conhecemos.

_**Flashback**_** (N/A: Narração de Lily**

_O Expresso de Hogwarts estava completamente lotado. Eu já estava no ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­último vagão quando encontrei um vagão com apenas duas calouras._

– _Oi!­ ­­­­Tem mais alguém aqui? – perguntei, educadamente._

– _Claro que não, pode sentar! – disse Lizie, abrindo espaço em meio a enorme quantidade de cartões de Sapo de Chocolate espalhados pelo banco._

– _Você é caloura também, suponho...? – disse Phil, baixando o livro que estava lendo para me observar melhor._

– _Aah... Claro. Lily Evans, prazer – respondi, apertando a mão das duas – E vocês são...?_

– _Phil Wonderborn – disse a garota com cabelos negros e muito lisos, apertando-me a mão._

– _Lizie Knidds – disse a outra, com cabelos castanhos ondulados, sorrindo._

– _Parece que o ano vai ser bem interessante, não é? – comentei, me largando no banco (a essa altura, a Lizie tinha conseguido limpar o banco)._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Bom, deu pra entender, né? Vou descrever as duas pra vocês:

PHILLYA WONDERBORN

16 anos, 6º ano de Hogwarts. Morena clara com os cabelos negros e lisos, até os ombros. 1,80 m de altura. Ela é irlandesa, veio pra Londres com 4 anos, quando a mãe e o irmão mais novo faleceram num acidente de carro. Muito bagunceira, ela adora andar pela escola fazendo marotices. Adivinha com quem?

ELIZABETHY KNIDDS

16 anos, 6º ano de Hogwarts. Pele muito clara e cabelos castanhos ondulados e longos. É muito estudiosa e brincalhona, mas na medida certa. É monitora, como TODOS imaginávamos, desde o 1º ano. Bem, eu esperava ser monitora, mas eu nunca fiquei chateada por uma bobagem dessas.

Bem, voltando à realidade, Lizie e Phil vinham correndo e, adivinha, pularam EM CIMA de mim!! **(N/A: isso ainda vai acontecer muuuito!)**.

– Hey, adivinha o que eu tenho aqui dentro? – perguntou Phil. Aí tem coisa...

– O quêêê? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Ui, ui, ui, a curiosidade matou o gato! Mas posso dizer que demorou muuito pra conseguir... – começou Lizie.

– Lizie, eu disse pra segurar a língua, lembra? – reclamou Phil, achando graça.

– Ah, mas foi só o que você me disse, eu queria saber mais!!

– Humpf... – retrucou Phil.

– CONTA VAI! – eu e a Lizie fizemos coro.

– Tchan-tchan, o pomo de James Potter! – ela exclamou, feliz.

– VOCÊ ME TIRA DA BIBLIOTECA, ME FAZ FICAR CURIOSA, ME ESMAGA COM A LIZIE PRA ISSO? – eu explodi. Poxa, já era demais! Me deixar curiosa por causa de JAMES POTTER?

– Lily, qual é, não estraga o meu momento de glória!! Eu passei um ano inteiro tentando pegar esse pomo! – reclamou Phil, indignada.

– E posso saber como a Srtª conseguiu? – perguntei, com um sorriso maroto.

– Ele esqueceu no dormitório – disse Phil, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas não tem importância, não é? Agora que eu descobri pra que ele usa o pomo de verda...

– Oi, Evans, querida!! – disse um garoto de cabelos arrepiados.

– Ah, não!! – lastimei – POTTER, O QUE FAZ AQUI? - gritei.

– Vim te ver, minha flor!

PLAAAAAAFT!

A linda marca dos meus cinco dedinhos no lindo rosto dele.**(N/L: eu não disse isso!!)**

– EVANS! – gritou James – Não me faça ir até aí! – acrescentou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Que meda! – caçoou Lily – O que será que o terrível James Potter vai fazer comigo?

– Ainda estou pensando nesse detalhe... – falou James, fingindo refletir profundamente sobre o castigo que deveria dar a Lily.

– Vai me dar uma detenção? – perguntou Lily, matreira – me mandar escrever frases?

– Isso cabe a mim, e não a ele, Lílian. – disse Remo, sorrindo calmamente – Oi, garotas! – disse a Phil e Lizie.

– OI REMIE! – berraram as duas, fazendo um grupo de calouros se espantar e deixar cair um monte de folhas de pergaminho.

– Não, Lils, tenho uma idéia melhor que escrever frases. – exclamou ele, com uma cara de "ahá-te-peguei". Aí vem bomba... - Que tal um beijo e fica tudo bem?

– NUNCA, POTTER! – eu disse, pegando a varinha. Cara, esse garoto me tira do meu estado normal!

– Ele pareceu hesitar, com medo de que eu realmente fosse enfeitiçar ele. Depois, ainda olhando pra minha varinha, disse:

– Você não teria coragem, Lily! Nunca ninguém me azarou se eu pudesse evitar!

– Já chega! _Everte Statum_! – falei, e ele saiu dando cambalhotas pra trás. Comecei a rir – Então, esse é o famoso Potter? Aquele que "Nunca ninguém azarou se ele pudesse evitar"? Grande coisa!!

– Você tem sorte de ser você, Lily, ou eu te calava agora mesmo! – disse ele. Ui, gente, deixei o bicho nervoso!

– Tem a minha permissão, James. Mas o que vai fazer, se declarar até a morte?

– _Travalíngua_! – gritou ele, mas eu fui mais rápida e lancei um Feitiço Escudo.

– _Protego_! Precisa mais do que isso pra me derrotar, Potty! – falei, rindo.

**(N/A: gente, aqui a Lils vai confrontar-se com o seu lado maroto, e vai mudar constantemente de narrador, então vamos usar negrito para Lily Marota e **normal** para Lily Normal mesmo).**

**Ai, o James é tão lindo...**

Pára de melação, sua ingrata! Dando o fora nele eu salvo a gente de um miseravelzinho arrogante!

**Ainda não te entendo. Ele nunca foi assim com a gente.**

Mas os boatos que correm... Até me gela o sangue de lembrar!

**Você simplesmente acredita no que aquelas garotas invejosas da Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa falam.**

E é verdade, não é? Elas têm razão!

**Razão? Razão? Elas têm simplesmente INVEJA porque ele nunca convidou elas pra sair!**

E isso seria o máximo pra elas... Fala sério, o cara é JAMES POTTER!

**Aiaai... E um lindo James Potter!**

Já disse pra parar com a melação!!

**¬¬ Você é muito certinha, sabia?**

Se fosse, não teria azarado o Potty.

**Pára de chamar ele assim!**

Potty, Poooottynhoo!

**Arrgh! Eu te odeiooooooo!**

Pois que odeie, aproveita, vai passear e me deixa em paz um pouco!

**Err... Lils chata??**

EU NÃO SOU CHATA!

**Tá bom, tá bom! Mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...**

O quê?

**A gente tá parecendo retardada, ou seja, você está quase babando e absorta nos seus pensamentos na frente do James!**

Caramba, é mesmo, vou indo, tchau!

**Bye Bye!**

**(N/A: atenção, aqui a Lily volta ao mundo normal! N/L: já não era sem tempo!).**

– Viajando na maionese, Evans? Ou simplesmente me admirando? – indagou Potter, triunfante.

Infelizmente, eu logo percebi porquê. Eu estava a mais ou menos 5 metros deslocada do lugar onde estava antes (junto de Phil, Lizie e Remie), presa no chão por um Feitiço de Impedimento que, provavelmente, ele havia lançado enquanto eu estava com a Lily Doida.

**Eu ouvi isso, sua crápula!**

Já mandei você se ferrar, Lils Maluquete?

**Ora, vá você!**

Vou mesmo, tchau!

... enquanto eu estava com a Lily Doida. Mas, acreditem, isso NÃO ERA o pior: ele estava EM CIMA de mim, a centímetros da minha cara!

– POTTER! – berrei, possessa de raiva – O que você fez, seu crápula inútil?

– Simples, Lily meu amor – respondeu ele, chegando mais perto. Caramba, eu nunca tinha percebido como os olhos dele eram tão lindos e... e... Lils, você não disse isso! – Enquanto você viajava geral na maionese, eu te lancei uma Azaração de Impedimento e chegamos a essa situação.

– Seu nojento! – eu estava tentando ganhar tempo enquanto o feitiço ia perdendo efeito, e tateava lentamente o chão em busca da varinha.

– PONTAS, CUIDADO! – berrou Sirius, que tinha acabado de chegar.

– Estou fora de perigo, Almofadinhas! – começou ele – a Lily está sem a va...

– Tarde demais, Potter! _Levicorpus_! – falei, deixando ele pendurado no ar pelo tornozelo.

– Ah, Lily! – disse ele, tentando pegar a varinha – Você nunca pensou em se tornar uma Marota?

– É uma possibilidade – respondi, rindo.

Nesse momento, chegou Kim McLion, monitora da Corvinal. Consultando um pedaço de pergaminho, disse:

– Lílian Evans e James Potter? – perguntou, olhando pra mim e pro Potter.

– Uhum – respondemos juntos.

– O Prof. Dumbledore gostaria de vê-los em sua sala – falou, autoritária – _agora_.

– Ai, caramba, me ferrei! – falei, desesperada. Eu NUNCA tinha ido na sala do Dumbledore antes.

Eu e o Potter fomos acompanhando a Kim até chegar na gárgula de pedra da sala do Dumbledore.

– Torrões de Açúcar – disse ela, e nós entramos pela escada de espiral. Eu estava tremendo.

– Calma, Lils, o diretor é legal – disse James, segurando a minha mão. Por incrível que pareça, eu não desviei a minha mão da mão dele; estava nervosa demais pra isso.

– OK, James – respondi.

**Aaaaaaaaaaah!!**

Que foi dessa vez?

**Você chamou ele de James!**

E daí?

**Nada...!**

A escada parou, e nos defrontamos com uma magnífica porta de carvalho com um alpendre de latão. Por que será que ele gosta tanto de coisas magníficas e derivados?

– O senhor nos chamou, Prof. Dumbledore? – perguntou James, descontraído, com um ar de quem estivera ali muitas vezes antes.

– Olá, Sr. Potter. – respondeu ele, num tom igualmente descontraído - Vejo que a Srtª Evans não parece muito satisfeita por estar aqui. – acrescentou, risonho.

– N-n-não, P-prof. D-D-Dumbledore! N-nem um p-pouco! – gaguejei.

– Ele me fitou por um momento e então caiu na gargalhada.

– Não há o que temer, Srtª Evans, o motivo pelo qual eu os chamei não coincide com o fato de que você pendurou o Sr. Potter pelos tornozelos.

– UFA! – exclamei, sem pensar – Então, bem, para que exatamente o senhor nos chamou?

– Bem – começou ele, unindo as pontas dos dedos e nos fitando por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua –, estive pensando em organizar uma festa para os alunos do 6º ano, uma festa _exclusiva_, se é que me entendem.

– Continue! – pediu James, interessado.

– Como sou amigo de alguns integrantes do grupo As Esquisitonas, resolvi fazer um convite à banda para tocar aqui em Hogwarts; mas, para isso, precisaria do apoio de certos alunos com uma certa... fama, aqui na escola.

– Procurou as pessoas certas, professor! – falou James, entusiasmado. – Então, o que o senhor quer que a gente faça?

– Srtª Evans? – chamou ele – O que a Srtª tem a dizer sobre o assunto?

– Claro que vou ajudá-lo, Prof. Dumbledore! – respondi, fervorosa. – Esta será uma festa como Hogwarts nunca viu antes!

– Ótimo! – disse ele, batendo palmas – O meu plano é o seguinte: quero que vocês arrumem a decoração, a divulgação e a recepção para o dia da festa!

– Que tal o penúltimo dia de aula? – sugeriu Potter **(N/A: é, tudo o que é bom passa rápido)**, entusiasmado.

– Maravilhosa idéia, Sr. Potter!

– E poderíamos fechar o Salão Principal umas cinco horas antes, para arrumarmos a decoração! – falei, animada.

– E eu poderia enfeitiçar os cartazes para que só os alunos do 6º ano os vissem! – disse Potter a mim.

– Bravo, os dois! – observou o Prof. Dumbledore, batendo palmas calorosamente – Vejo que estão com as idéias a mil, então sugiro que tenham enorme dedicação pela organização da festa. Muito bem, podem ir.

– Obrigada, senhor! – agradeci, educadamente.

Quando já estávamos na porta, ele acrescentou:

– Acho que os Srs. Lupin, Black e Pettigrew e as Srtas. Knidds e Wonderborn ficarão encantados em ajudá-los – disse, piscando um olho.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bem, final de capítulo, espero que tenham gostado!!

Ficou muito divertido e o segundo será mais ainda!

Gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas:

1º Na minha fic, o Remo não vai ser um bobão certinho e vai aprontar também, só que em menor escala! Z

2º A Lily vai ter muitas "Recaídas Marotas", como eu irei chamá-las daqui pra frente. #D

3º O Peter vai ser amigo e Maroto exemplar, até passar para o lado das Trevas. :D

4º Aguardem os próximos capítulos, que serão escritos também no orkut, pois eu não entro com anta freqüência no computador assim:(

5º Eu vou responder todas as Reviews que me mandarem no fim dos capítulos, viu? ;)

Bjos e até a próxima! ;


	2. Não Conhecia Esse Seu Lado Maroto

- Capítulo 2: Não Conhecia Esse Seu Lado Maroto –

**(N/A: Narração de James N/J: graças a Merlin!)**

- Ai, meu Merlin, mal posso acreditar! – desabafou Lily – Nós vamos organizar uma festa em Hogwarts!

- Calma, Lily, é segredo, lembra? – falei, rindo.

- Ah é, desculpa. É que me parece tão, tão... Extraordinário! – disse, extasiada.

- É, sei. Eu também estou empolgado com a idéia. Bem, acho que agora vamos ter que deixar as brigas de lado, não? – comentei, sério. – Então, amigos? – perguntei, estendendo a mão.

- Err... Amigos eu não sei, mas que tal colegas? – sugeriu ela, hesitante.

- Pode ser – concordei, com um sorriso. – Já é um bom começo.

- Que bom! – exclamou ela, apertando minha mão – Mas como vamos contar aos outros sobre a festa sem ninguém nos ouvir? – perguntou, receosa.

- Sei o lugar perfeito – sussurrei, pois um grupo de quintanistas passava pelo corredor – Já ouviu falar da Sala Precisa?

- Só comentários – respondeu, animada. – Ela existe mesmo? Pensei que fosse uma lenda!

- Claro que existe! Então, podemos chamar os outros fingindo que vamos à biblioteca ou algum lugar assim, e em vez disso vamos para a Sala Precisa!

- Então vamos fazer isso agora mesmo – falou a minha ruivinha, animada – Eu chamo eles e você abre a Sala, porque eu não sei abrir, é óbvio.

- Não seja por isso! Vem que eu te ensino e vou chamar eles. – disse eu, levando ela pro corredor do 7º andar, em frente à parede de Barnabás, o Amalucado.

- É só você dar três voltas nesse trecho de parede, pensando no lugar que você quer que apareça – murmurei. Fui, então, procurar os Marotos, Phil e Lizie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Primeira volta.

"Uma, hum, sala de reunião, é, uma sala de reunião!".

Segunda volta.

"Sala de reunião, isso, sala de reunião!".

Terceira volta.

"Me mostra logo a porcaria da sala de reunião!"

Quando me virei ao completar a terceira volta, deparei-me com uma porta de carvalho muito lustrosa. Caminhei até ela e abri.

- UAU!

Eu disse uau? Quis dizer caramba-que-coisa-linda!! O salão que surgiu era o sinônimo de perfeição: Tinha uma mesa dourada com exatamente sete cadeiras finamente talhadas. As paredes eram recobertas de quadros muito belos, contendo paisagens. E, incrivelmente, em cima da mesa havia um bloquinho de desenhos **(N/A: Lembra do "the book is on the table?")**.

- Caracas, Lily, você pensa bem pacas! – falei pra mim mesma. E, como minha inspiração maluca mandou, entrei debaixo da mesa e começei a desenhar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**(N/A: Narração da Autora)**

Quando James e a "turma" chegaram na tapeçaria de Barnabás e etc. e etc, viram uma porta de carvalho.

- Presumo que seja aqui – disse Lizie, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Você é tããão discreta... – falou Phil, dirigindo-se para a amiga - Rala, pirralhada – disse pros terceiranistas que passavam, curiosos. Quando eles se afastaram, ela abriu a porta, confiante – Vamos ver o que a Li... CARACAS, ISSO É SUPER IRADO!!

- Não conhecia esse seu lado obscuro – riu Remo, olhando a decoração e fechando a porta pela qual todos já haviam passado. – E por falar na decoração, cadê a decoradora?

- Presente! Disse Lily, metendo a cabeça pra fora da mesa. Todos desataram a gargalhar.

- O que você estava fazendo aí? – perguntou Sirius, enxugando uma lágrima e apontando o local onde ela estava.

- Desenhando, oras! Ou James ainda não contou a vocês? – respondeu ela, malcriada. Nesse momento, todos se viraram para James, que disse, com ar confuso:

- Calma, é secreto! – e contou a história que se passara no escritório de Dumbledore.

- Legal! Finalmente uma festa decente por aqui! – exclamou Peter, entusiasmado.

- Você quer dizer depois de todas as outras? – perguntou James, fazendo todos rirem gostosamente. – Que foi? Nossas festas são ou não são as melhores? – completou, indignado.

- Ele disse_ decente_, e não Estilo _Playboyzinho_! – retrucou Lily, saindo de baixo da mesa e limpando a saia. – Eu fui de penetra em todas as suas festas, Potty!

- Poxa, Lil, não conhecíamos esse teu lado neeeeegro!! – soltou Phil, animada.

- Então acho que já não me conhecem tão bem – falou a ruiva, sombria. –, pois já fiz coisas piores. – completou, ao ver o olhar assustado de todos. Então, caiu na gargalhada. – Querem ou não ver meus esboços para a decoração da festa?

- Ok, Mas tem que ter música! – disse Tiago.

- E bebida! – falou Sirius.

- E comida de ótima qualidade! – disse Remo, no que todos olharam pra ele – Eu sou guloso, oras!

- Ah, e precisa ter um palco, não esqueçam do palco, o palco é o principal e... – começou Lizie.

- E, pelo poder investido em mim, eu declaro vocês, palco e Lizie, marido e mulher. – falou Sirius.

- Ela é obcecada por isso desde a terceira série – explicou Phil a Remo, pelo canto da boca.

Flashback 

_Estava lá a Lizie, com seus nove anos, uma pentelha bonitinha que tinha acabado de ser informada que leria um poema para toda a escola._

_- Eu não posso, mamãe, me ajuda!! – dizia ela, desesperada._

_- Não é nada de mais, filhota, você só vai subir num palco e recitar uma bela poesia!! – disse Clarisse Knidds._

_- Pelco?? – perguntou a filha, confusa._

_- Palco!!_

_- Polca??_

_- PALCO!!!_

_- Sabe que eu gostei?? Tchau mamãe, meu público me espera!!!_

_E a mãe ficou lá sem entender muita coisa._

Fim do Flashback 

O Remo olhou meio pasmo pra ela, como quem diz " Hoje é primeiro de Abril?", mas depois assentiu que havia entendido e foi para um canto.

- Bem, eu acho que não pode ser menos que um "Espetacular" nessa festa de encerramento. – falou James, distraído, desarrumando os cabelos.

Então Lils foi até ele e baixou sua mão na cabeça do pobre coitado.

- AAAAAAAAAI!!!! – berrou ele, trombando na parede – Você não fica um minuto sem me provocar?

- Aprendi com o melhor – ironizou ela – Então, o que acharam dos esboços? – perguntou, ansiosa.

- Eu amadorei!! – disse Phil, dando pulinhos. Começou a cair neve falsa do teto em cima dela. – Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All The Waaayy...

- Ai, só a gente pra te agüentar, Flamita! – riu Sirius, fazendo uns rabiscos numa folha.

- Flamita? – perguntaram Lizie e Lily, curiosas **(N/A: a curiosidade matou o gatooooo!!)**, se inclinando pra ver o que ele fazia. Ele puxou a folha pra longe delas.

- Um apelido carinhoso que ele deu pra amada. – entregou James, entediado, no que Sirius ficou escarlate escaldante **(N/A: a Mione já ficou dessa corzinha charmosa!)** – Afinal de contas, o que temos aqui? – perguntou, arrancando o papel da mão do outro.

- Me devolve... isso... – falou Sirius, tentando inutilmente pegar a folha de volta.

- O que é isso? Um _desenho_? – debochou Peter, rolando de rir.

- Que diabos é essa coisa? – perguntou Lizie, inclinando-se por cima de Peter para ver melhor o desenho.

- A decoração do palco! – respondeu ele, malcriado – E dá pra perceber muito bem!! – acrescentou, ao ver que os outros riram ainda mais.

- Ta brinca...

- Eu gostei! – disse Lily de repente, no que todos pararam de rir e olharam pra ela, meio assustados – Uma fogueira, um Feitiço de Duração e outro para Congelar Chamas! Estou correta? – perguntou, entusiasmada.

- Isso mesmo! – respondeu Sirius, exasperado, contornando a mesa e se juntando a Lily. – E se você olhar aqui, na frente do palco... – acrescentou, apontando umas palavrinhas espremidas.

- "Festa de Encerramento – Sexto ano"!! é aquela parte que você olha e diz: eles realmente pensaram em tudo!! – opinou ela, exultante. Os outros observavam, boquiabertos – Uma votação!! Eu sou a favor!

- Idem – confirmou Sirius.

- Se a Lily vai, o James vai atrás – brincou James.

- A favor! – exclamaram Peter e Remo, juntos.

- Completamente! – concordaram Lizie e Phil, rindo.

- Viva, viva! ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! – cantarolaram Lils e Sirius, pulando de mãos dadas. James olhava pra eles com uma expressão assassina no rosto, o que fez todos caírem na gargalhada.

- Isso pede uma comemoração! – falou Lily, acenando com a varinha – E que tal...

A sala começou a mudar; não era mais uma sala de reuniões, mas um salão de festas enorme, como no desenho dela e de Sirius.

- Lils, eu não conhecia esse seu lado Maroto! – riu James, quando apareceram vinte garrafas de hidromel **(N/A: nóis é chique, bem) **em cima de uma das 200 mesas que tinham aparecido.

- Você não me conhece, James, nem um pouco! Ou já teria se prevenido! – disse ela. Phil e Lizie trocaram olhares exasperados.

- Prevenido? – perguntou, confuso.

- Hum, vejamos... – começou ela, com uma cara de demente – Pus de bubotúbera na mochila, Poção do Sono no suco de abóbora, tarântulas no bolo...

- Caracas Lil! – comentou Peter, rindo.

-... Feitiço para Confundir no treino de quadribol, Poção da Insanidade no dia do passeio a Hogsmeade... E outras coisas mais – concluiu Lily, enumerando nos dedos.

- E eu achando que ela era a srta. Certinha Corvinal! – exclamou James, confuso. – Agora eu entendi porque ela é da Grifinória...

Então eles beberam, comeram, conversaram, riram e outras coisas felizes e saltitantes, etc. e etc., até que alguém **(N/A: Remoooooooooo!)** se tocou que já devia passar das nove, tentaram se espremer na capa de invisibilidade do James (o que não deu muito certo), até que a Lils teve o bom senso de usar um Feitiço da Invisibilidade em alguns.

Voltaram ao dormitório da Grifinória e dormiram, pensando na enorme festa que haveria no dia depois de amanhã.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Oieeee!!**

**Kath Potter:** Yeah, it's gonna be love! Mas a nossa querida Lílian estava muito chocada pra mandar ele se ferrar e tirar a mão e tal, porque ela achou que ia ser expulsa.

Eu também acho o Peter legal, inteligente, bonito ( não se deixem levar pelas ilusões do filme!), e VAI ter uma namorada legal e tudo o mais... Mas quem poderia ser?? O que você acha da Andie (Andrômeda Black)?

Uhul! Sejam contra a Lily Certinha Corvinal! Ah, e você tem alguma fic? Se tiver, me passa!

**Gabi:** Eta, Pintas, me acha até aqui? É, eu mudei a história original pacas, mas que bom que você também gostou da nova versão! Novamente: "Yeah, it's gonna be love!" Mas a Lily ainda vai revelar ser muito mais Marota do que o Pontas pensa!

O lado Maroto vai dominar o mundo!! MUAHUAHUAHUA!!

Sabe aquele botãozinho ali embaixo? É, o que diz 'ok'? Aperta ele, fala se a fic tá legal, se tá ruim, se você gostou, o que você gostaria que acontecesse!

Beijos e até a próxima!

;) Arantxa Carolina**oH**


End file.
